


The Only Alternative

by littlewonder



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Friendship, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Dead Poet's Society: AU. Instead of suicide, Neil resorts to running away to escape his father's iron fist.





	The Only Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/29983.html)

He left Puck's crown to catch snow on the window sill. He couldn't stay here. His father would never let him live if he did. A large, tempting place in his mind told him that if he couldn't live... he should just die.

But he couldn't just let his life end without knowing...

The snow was harsh on his skin, so cold lain bare like this that it was almost like being burned. Puck's crown back up on his end, literally running as though he were a sprite.

He didn't know where he was going, but eventually, he found himself back to where he was unconscious mind had lead him. Back up the Hellton Halls, back to his room, where Todd slept alone. That thought alone was enough to send a wrack of guilt through him for his earlier suicidal thoughts.

He opened the door, shook him awake. "Todd! Wake up!"

Todd was automatically disoriented. "What -- Neil?"

"I need a place to stay."

Todd sat up, prying himself awake. "You can't stay here."

Neil was immediately let down, disappointed clear on his face.

"No -- not that I don't want you to! It's just... you won't be safe here, if it's your father you're hiding from. Right in the heart of Hellton? No... What about Mr. Keating? You could stay with him? I'm sure he'd protect you."

Neil smiled. "Todd, you're a genius. Where does he live?"

"I don't know... we could find out?"

"Great! Get out of bed, let's go!"

"Wait, why aren't you wearing hardly any clothes... and... why are you dressed like Puck?"

"You're a poet, aren't you? It's artistic expression! Come on, let's go!"

"I think you should put something on. I've got a jacket you can borrow..." He went through his things and gave it to Neil. He was awake by now. "Okay, let's go," he finally agreed.


End file.
